Heretofore there has been cutting boards with tracks to guide the movement of a carriage carrying a cutter as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,213,736 and 3,967,519. These tracks usually are at right angles to each other and the cutter carriage is movable between stops which are located on the tracks. In many cases the frame formed from a mat to be cut is in two plies with one of the openings formed in the mat of a slightly different size than the other so that looking through one mat, the other mat will be seen. Usually in order to obtain this result on the two mats the stops on the tracks have to be moved after one mat has been cut in order to make the second mat with a cut of a different size. Much inaccuracy occurs because of this movement of stops and the reading of the size relationship on the device, and an object of this invention is to provide a means to eliminate the inaccuracy caused by the re-setting of the stops for the carriage carrying the cutter.